


A Very Supernatural Halloween

by nathyfaith



Series: Supernatural Thongs [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BatCas, CatSam, Crack Fic, Crowley loves Mad Max, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Robiel, Sakura Kevin, sometimes I don't even know what it happens when I write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/nathyfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween as reached the Winchester's bunker, are the boys prepared for it? </p><p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1277533">Thongs</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1277500">Santa Thongs</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Supernatural Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from the Supernatural world, I do not own nor am I affiliated with Supernatural, WB, CW, Kripke Enterprises, actors, or other affiliates there of. No profit is being made from this. 
> 
>  
> 
> _I wanna thank Lord-Stormaggeddon for the prompt._

Halloween was soon approaching, and like last years Christmas, it couldn’t just come and go to the living people in the Winchesters bunker. Especially since an archangel had decided that this was his new home. Apparently, no one seemed to care that both hunters were way too cozy with their respective angels either. As long as Kevin didn’t have to see it, he was all shades of cool. Crowley didn’t mind watching at all, he found them a piece to study - plus he adored to get close to Sam which usually made Gabriel extremely jealous - not that Sam noticed.   
  
On October 29, Gabriel entered the bunker’s library with a lollipop between his lips. Oh man, he had an idea, and it was itching him inside to put it into practice. Sam was busy with a book, the boy was always with a book, Gabe wondered how he didn’t tire himself with so much reading and no fun at all - though he was changing that - otherwise he would change his own name.  
  
“Sam, giant of mine, have you seen Cas?”   
  
“With Dean, I suppose, why?” Sam asked arching an eyebrow at his mate.  
  
“Nothing at all. I just need him, oh, by the way, did you figure out your costume yet?”   
  
“Crowley voted for a Moose, I think I prefer a zombie or a ghost, perhaps a large salad?” Sam smiled at the archangel while Gabriel shook his head. “Right, of course, honey bee. We’ll figure out later, I need to find Cas first.”  
  
“Castiel?!” He called entering his brother’s and Dean’s room without notice whatsoever.   
  
“Geez, would it kill you to knock?” Questioned Dean buttoning his pants, while Castiel was sleeping soundly in the bed, more like lazily lying there with his wings in display but plainly comfortable.   
  
“Get up, Cassie, I need to talk to ya.”   
  
“I don’t want to.”   
  
“Pleease?”  
  
Castiel transported himself up to the bathroom already changing his clothes, while Gabriel stared at him.   
  
“Ready?”  
  
“Yes.”   
  
In a snap of Gabriel’s fingers, they found themselves in a costume shop, well, it was more like a sex-costume-gift-shop, but you know the drill, don’t ask, don’t tell.   
  
“Gabriel, what exactly are we doing here?”  
  
“Well, buying costumes bro, I’ll be Robin and you’ll be Batman!” Gabriel mentioned with his hand,  Cas walked behind him, feeling a tad bit confuses. Well, he had his reasons, it was not every day he saw so many sexual engaging toys.  

“Follow me kiddo, it’s up in the front. I found this treasure shop just two weeks ago, they have anything and everything. I was bored while Sammy was asleep so…” he made a flourish with his hand and took a set of female panties in his hands “Hmmm, it’s chocolate flavored, I could eat Sammy up with this thing.”  
  
“Oh. Now I understand. Gabriel, I really don’t think Dean needs any of these -- toys, per se.”  
  
“Of course not, neither does Sam, what we came here for is the costume section! Move along with me, will ya?”    
  
They arrived in the section, and Gabriel rapidly found what he was looking for, the outfit consisted in a Batman tiny black underwear with a golden belt in the center, the long black cape and of course the mask and let’s not forget the black boots. Gabriel got pretty much the same outfit except it was the Robin colors. 

“I’m not sure he will let me out the house wearing this Gabriel,” Castiel said amused.  
  


“Who cares? We need to impress!” And snapping his fingers again they were back in the bunker.

  
Sam was now cooking while Crowley was vaccuming, and Dean was cleaning up weapons, Kevin, on the other hand, was separating decorations.  
  
“Are we going to carve any pumpkins?” Kevin asked at no one in particular.  
  
“I’m really good at carving.”   
  
“Well, I hope the three of you... I don’t count you, honey.  Have already figured out your costumes, because Cas and I are going to rock your world.”  
  
“I don’t know you, love…” Started Crowley leaning closer to Sam, “But I think we should be worried, though I already have a costume.”  
  
“No saying. What King of Hell?” Questioned an unamused Dean.  
  
“No, I’m so much classier than that, plus” Crowley shrugged his shoulders and gestured with his hands “What’s the fun of being little old me?”  
  
“Now how about you Kevin? Any ideas?”   
  
“Me? Well, I’m actually finishing mine, it’s different from anything you’ve ever seen.” He said a proud smile on his face as he takes some bats from the box.   
  
“Hmm, should we worry?” Sam chimed in, from his place on the couch.   
  
“Not at all.” Kevin retorted with a smirk.  
  
“Sammy! Put your book down. You’re coming with me!” Called Dean from the kitchen, car keys already in his hands.   
  
“Just let me finish this chapter!”  
  
“No! Geez, the book is not gonna create wings and fly away from ya, boy! Get your ass up and moving!”  
  
Reluctantly Sam did so, placing the book on the coffee table. He got his jacket and met his brother outside already in the process of starting Baby.  
  
“So, mind telling me where we are going?”   
  
“Costumes place, is nearby, I saw an Indiana Jones outfit there. Plus, seriously you can’t be serious about dressing up as a freaking salad, Sam! It’s just uncool. ”  
  
“Uncool? I call it fashion.”  
  
“Right. Come on, smartass.” He said parking the car in front of a large costumes shop, on display was the unbelievable costume of Indiana Jones; Sam left the car after his brother listening seconds later to a “Oh man, that’s sweet” coming out of him.  
  
Sam rolled his eyes, it was impressive how Dean could easily act like a child.   
  
“Okay, let’s get this over with.” Said Sam leading the way.   
  
“Hello!”  Greeted the younger woman behind the counter.   
  
“Hi, can we take a look at the Indiana Jones outfit?”  
  
“Of course, for you, I suppose?” She asked staring at Dean.   
  
“Yeah, do you think you have anything for him?”   
  
“In his size?” Her eyes were now almost dreamy as she sized Sam with her eyes.  
  
“Well, yes, come with me please.” The girl led the way entering a small room and picking up Dean outfit and delivering in his hands, as she vanished for another moment while Dean excited as a kid would be, entered the dressing room.  
  
“Did you see how she check you out Sammy boy?”  
  
“Shuddup,” Sam said sighing.  
  
“Here, I brought you these two outfits” Sam looked at her as if she had just grown another head.  
  
“An angel and what is this?”  
  
“A Loki costume or haven’t you watched Thor yet? I thought it suited you.” She admitted blushing a bit.  
  
Sam smiles deviously at both outfits, that was hitting home so very much.   
  
“You know what, I want both.”  
  
“Yo, Sam. ‘Fortune and glory, kid. Fortune and glory.’ Found yours?” Dean called doing an Indiana Jones impression before asking and tapping the hat in his head.  
  
“I’m taking this two, I’ll figure which one I’ll use later on.”  
  
“Loki! Oh, dude, this is AWESOME!” Dean laughed.  
  
They exited the shop after paying and went back to the bunker chit-chating all the way. When they arrived they heard noises and voices coming  from the kitchen.   
  
“Chicken!”  
  
“No pepperon!”  
  
“Why not both?” Questions Kevin.  
  
The brothers couldn’t see their angels eyelashes battling at Kevin or their eyebrows lift in amusement, but they sure could imagine them.  
  
“Fine.” Murmured an upset Cas, Gabriel listened to the brothers steps and called, “Great you’re both back. Cas insists in a pepperoni pizza…”  
  
“Just do another one, it’s not like it’s gonna give you any trouble, I really don’t get why you must argue over such a silly thing,” Sam said, easily breaking up the fight.

  
Cas and Gabriel exchanged looks and proceeded to do exactly what the hunter had said.  
  
Of course, after that they joined to eat, talk, joke and when they seem tired enough they went to bed. In his room Kevin finished his latest touches on his costume and started the candies list, though he was pretty much sure Gabriel would have one as well.  
  
October 31, 11 am  
  
“We don’t need another heroo...” The Mad Max soundtrack screamed from Crowley’s room.  
  
The ex-demon was busy singing, dancing and choosing which jewelry would work better with his outfit.  
  
“Turn the music down, Crowley.” Complained Castiel from the corridor, as usual researching, to Dean’s and Gabriel’s annoyment. While in Kevin’s room a blasting cartoon song started.  
  
“THIS IS CRAZINESS! I CAN’T WORK WITH ALL THIS NOISE!” Reverberated the angel.   
  
“Just relax bro, come sit with me and your honey bee, watch a movie with us, will ya?”  
  
“What is this song anyway?” Questioned Sam, leaving his room, his hair a complete mess, he sat down yawning as he received a cup of coffee from Gabriel’s hands.   
  
“I don’t know, but it’s infuriating,” Castiel commented by his side.  
  
Crowley left his room moments later also surprised by the weird japanese music coming from the prophet’s room.  
  
“What is this? Has Halloween started early?”   
  
“I think Kevin is just outdoing himself today.”  
  
“Hmm, what are we watching, Moose?”  
  
“Gabe?” Quizzed Sam.  
  
“Thor, it seems interesting and the guy who plays me, sure is fine...” The archangel said getting up, Sam grinned and so did Dean.  
  
Two and a half hours later, snacks and a lot of “No’s” coming from Gabriel’s mouth, the movie was over. Kevin emerged from his room searching for a snack as well.  
  
“Hey guys, so everyone’s cool with the costume’s already?”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
“I am!”  
  
“Hmmm, of course.”  
  
“Mee too.” He replied his own question happily.   
  
“What was that song anyway…”  
  
“Oh, I was just watching my favorite anime.”  
  
“Okay…” Dean replied in an excited voice continued “Time to get this party started!”  
  
“Cas and me are going to be in my room.”  Said Gabriel's listening Dean chime in with:

“Sam and I are going to be in his room.”  
  
“Catch you pretty ass later, Winchester’s!” Smirked Crowley leaving the room, they were about to ask Kevin but the prophet had already left.  
  
“What are we waiting for, Samantha?” Dean smiled, his happiness so tangible it made Sam give him the brightest of his smiles.  
  
Several hours later, both Winchester's left Dean’s room, the older one wearing an extremely well convincing Indiana Jones cosplay, black boots, white t-shirt, black jacket, a worn out bag, and of course the hat. Sam was in a perfect cat’s woman suit, he was sure his mate had a finger in that.   
  
As if on cue Kevin and Crowley left their rooms as well, the former demon dressed in a Mad Max outfit from the wig to the high heels. Kevin was just as bad, the boy was dressed in a Sakura Card Captors outfit, a extremely fluffy and colorful dress.  
  
Sam and Dean watch the scene unfold in front of them mouths agape, as if that wasn’t extreme enough, Cas suddenly appeared in a run holding his cape, to the brothers surprise and the ‘ladies’ in disguise Castiel was wearing a Batman outfit that without a single doubt was bought in a sex shop. Excited Cas exclaimed “I’m Batman” as Gabriel dressed as Robin - just as slutty if not more than Cas - sang the Batman theme with a serious expression on his face as if he was about to say,  _“Don’t you dare mess with my lil’ bro."_

Dean was too busy imagining the countless ways he could take Cas right now. Sam blinked hard more than once and decided to ignore the images Gabriel’s lack of clothing are giving him.  
  
Kevin’s aim was to forever scare these idiots but it looked like his idea totally backfired on him. Crowley smiled before saying  _“Trick or treat, boys?”_


End file.
